It's Been a While
by TheHedgieMaster
Summary: Elise has a problem. Recently Eggman has revived her memory of all the events in Sonic '06. Now remembering everything, she asks the doctor to send her to Mobius. Little does she know, Amy and Sonic have gotten a little bit close with each other since the events. Sonamlise triangle (SonicXAmyXElise)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. The streets were basically deserted with the occasional people here or there talking or waiting for a bus. The princess ran around Soleanna looking for a specific scientist, an egg-shaped one nonetheless. With an umbrella in her hand, she was running towards one of the scientist's newest laboratories. Water was splashing into her heels and up to her pantyhose. She was recklessly running and trying to prevent herself from falling. Two nights before, she had gotten a letter and a video from Dr. Eggman, and he proclaimed that he could help her reach a goal hers, to be reunited with Sonic the Hedgehog. She knew that loving him was a huge mistake. A human and an animal wouldn't go over well with her subjects, no matter if he was a beloved hero. Closing her umbrella, she cautiously walked up the marble stairs to the gigantic maple doors of the Doctor's lab. Using the golden doorknocker she waited a couple of minutes before a yellow robot opened the door. "Decoe, has the princess arrived?!"

"Y-yes sir, she's here!" Decoe opened the door while bowing to let the lovesick princess in. Elise started twiddling her fingers while walking on the black and white checkered floors. All around her were pictures and statues of the insane and self-centered doctor. Striding up to her, Decoe whispered in her ear, "The Doctor has an 'exquisite' taste for art doesn't he?" After that comment Decoe rolled his eyes and ran in front of Elise opening the doors to Eggman's chamber. As soon as she walked in the doors slammed behind her and Eggman let out one of his infamous laughs. Spinning around in chair he faced the princess and put his elbows on a desk in front of him.

"So princess, you wish to go see Sonic again." Eggman asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Eggman, it's just so hard now that I remembered everything, I need to see him again. I have to make sure he loves me back." While Elise was confessing this all to Eggman, his grin grew bigger and bigger.

"_Time to cause conflict on Sonic's oh so perfect world then. I took a short break before trying to defeat Sonic again, but when this little princess tries to pull moves on Sonic, he's going to have huge problems on his half!" _"Okay Princess, I'm going to need some of your DNA right quick. At this sentence, Eggman reached over the desk and plucked a strand of Elise's hair."

"Ouch, you know I could have done it myself you know." Elise says barely above a whisper. Ignoring her complaining, Eggman inserted her hair into a machine. He started typing on the machine entering where Elise was destined to go.

"Okay Elise, if you would, please step into that capsule over there." Eggman said as he pointed to the transport capsule in a far left corner. Quickly walking to the capsule Elise turned around and gave the doctor a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Eggman, I'll never know how to repay you with this."

"It's my pleasure princess, have a nice time reuniting with that blue pest.

~Somewhere on Mobius~

"Sonic, come back here!" Once again the sakura colored was chasing our beloved blue hero. Legs pumping and breathing hard, Amy Rose didn't realize that there was a visible tree root in her running path. "Sonic-ahh!" Her red boot snagged on the root making her fall on her chest, "owww….Sonic why can't you just slow down a little bit? Standing up and brushing her hair back into place, Amy Rose stood up and headed toward where her hero ran. This was too important for her to just give up and walk away. On the other hand, Sonic had no idea that Amy had fallen chasing him. He continued to run until he reached a secluded part in the Mystic Ruins. He checked behind him to see if Amy was still searching for him. As soon as he was sure Amy wasn't around, he leaned on a tree and sank to the ground.

"Ames, you just never give up do you?" He smiled as he thought about the rose of the group. Her name was like a play on words. She was beautiful on the outside, but mess with her and you get thorns. Chases like this haven't been as frequent as they used to be, in fact, they rarely happen now. _'You know I can't love you, it'd be dangerous for everyone. That's the main reason _none_ of us are dating now.' _ Above Sonic, there was a bird's nest. They seemed to be cardinals, but there was something different about these birds. They were sending out an irregular chirp, one that only sounds when there is an irregular presence, force, or aura around. Sonic quickly stood up and took a couple of steps back. Out of nowhere a radiant light started forming. It stayed in a small ball for about a minute until it expanded greatly. _'Sweet Mobius, what's going on?'_ Sonic asked himself as the light knocked him back into a tree. Rubbing his head after recovering, Sonic stared at the approaching silhouette. A brown hedgehog in a white dress with a golden cross across the chest came walking out. The little feathers in her hair were swaying slowly. "E-Elise is that you?" The last time our hero saw her, she had no idea who she was. Not only was he surprised to see her, but she was a hedgehog!

"Sonic, it's great to see you again." The princess curtsied and walked over to Sonic, encasing him in a huge embrace. At this motion Sonic's body grew stiff. He slowly began to wrap his arms around her his weariness turning into comfort. After letting go, Elise stepped back and did a little spin. "Sonic, what do you think? You know I did this for you don't you?" Elise quickly flashed a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Elise, I don't know what to say."

"I do…" Both hedgehogs looked up to see a pink hedgehog with her hands on her knees panting.

"Ames? I thought you-" Amy glared at Sonic so hard he stopped in mid sentence. She raised her hand but slowly put it back down. Instead she slowly clenched her fists and looked down to the ground tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Sonic, I thought you liked me..." Sonic put a hand into his quills. He was most definitely not going to tell Amy he liked her. Not because he was too shy, but because Elise was standing next to him with an expression that was hard to read.

_'Seems like I've gotten myself into a bit of a situation' _Sonic thought. When Sonic looked up, he saw Amy walking away slowly.

"I'll see you later though, right?" Amy just ignored him and continued to walk. "I'm just going to show Elise around okay?"

"Whatever Sonic, do whatever you want." Amy wasn't mad that he was with Elise, she was mad that he didn't tell her he had feelings for the human princess. _'Sonic, why is everything in your life always so complicated?' _Amy asked herself while wandering in a meadow. She suddenly stopped to lay against a tree to be lost in her thoughts. Thinking about all the time Sonic and Elise would be spending together. Without her.


	2. Announcement!

Alert:

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been busy in my social life a whole bunch. So I guess I'll get on with the announcements. _Retrieving My Rose_ is put on hold because I'm having MASSIVE writer's block with this story. I don't know where it's supposed to be going and how I'm going through with it, so if you have any ideas or suggestions _please_ PM me so I can collect some inspiration. An It's_ Been a While_ chapter is currently underway. I've got a good idea about what's going to happen and it should be ready in about a couple of weeks, maybe a month if I'm busy. Most importantly, I am editing _Ignored and Confused_ right now. Chapter 1 has been edited and I'm currently working on chapter 2. You should check that out because it's _way_ better than the original, plus you can re-cap on the series while I try to put the story back on track. I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to read this and understand why I haven't been updating recently. You guys are the reason I love writing these stories. And once again, PLEASE send me those ideas for _Retrieving My Rose _this story needs help BAD. This announcement will be posted on the three stories I have mentioned. Don't forget to check out my one-shots too if you feel like reading anything else.

Hedgie out

~TheHedgieMaster~


	3. Elise?

"So Elise, that's basically almost everything worthwhile seeing in Mobius." Sonic says while adding a wink to the princess. Sonic slowly puts Elise down while she starts giggling. "What's so funny Elise?" Sonic playfully adds.

"It's just that…I've _never_ had so much fun with someone before." Elise then turned from Sonic looking up towards the sky. "It's just so much more beautiful here than in Soleanna." Sonic chuckled and put an arm around Elise.

"It is, isn't it?" Sonic flashed his signature grin and ruffled her hair. Elise laughed as she turned back to Sonic.

"You know, it actually feels so much better to be shorter than you, instead of towering over you like some kind of monster," Elise laughed, "I can see why Amy loves hanging out with you." Elise gently took Sonic's hand and pulled him in the direction of the town. "I think I should go re-introduce myself to your friends." Sonic laughed as Elise let go of his hand then twirled and skipped down a tall, grassy hill.

"She looks so childish, and it's actually kind of cute."

_'Just like Amy'_ he thought.

Elise turned around and saw Sonic far behind her.

"Come on you slowpoke!" Elise jeered

"Oh that's it." Sonic ran down the slope while picking up Elise along the way. Elise buried her head in Sonic 's shoulder while he ran. All the while he running to Tails's workshop, the blue speedster was thinking about how this day could've ended with Amy. Probably them laying in a field talking about friends and escapades they shared together, like the way they used to. Before she ultimately put a wedge between them. _'Maybe Elise would provide a healthier relationship...'_

-With Amy-

Amy Rose trudged through the door of her house and fell onto the couch. "I can't believe Sonic left me in that forest with no means to get home, he didn't even offer to run me back!" Amy walked into the kitchen with an angry expression and grabbed a bowl full of grapes. She made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I really don't see what Sonic sees in Elise." Amy stopped her sentence before she went any further and shook her head. She knew exactly what Sonic could see in Elise. After all she did say Elise was pretty when they were back in Soleanna, talking about crushes. The day she accidentally gave Elise the green light to like or date Sonic. If she had to blame anyone for this whole situation, it would have to be herself. Amy's head snapped up. "How did I just remember that? Amy shook off the feeling and slouched on her couch.

After sulking on the couch for about 5 minutes, her house phone rang. Amy's ears perked up as she rushed into her bedroom where the phone was. She ran up her stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy!"

"Oh, hey Cream, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Tails just called and told me to tell you to come to his workshop. The only other thing he told me was it was quite an amazing discovery." Cream explained

"Believe me when I say I think I know what the thing is Cream, but I'm going to let you find out for yourself."

"Okay Amy," Cream said sounding a little skeptical, "I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Later." Amy hung up the phone and headed to her bathroom. Thanks to her oh so precious Sonic, she smelled like trees and dirt. Amy quickly stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower. 5 minutes later, she came out of her bathroom with new, clean clothes on. An off the shoulder red top and some white capris and red Keds.

If Sonic was going to be there, she wanted to look amazing, just to let him know what he's missing._ 'You know Sonic loves you.'_ Amy shook her head at the thought, why wouldn't Sonic love _Elise_, a princess_ especially _now that she's a _hedgehog _now for cryin' out loud! And to make things worse, she did it just for him... Amy brushed those thoughts away too, she'd let Sonic decide for himself, he's a grown hedgehog now. It all comes down to his feelings. Amy left her house with a pang in her heart, Sonic just _had_ to choose her! Amy walked out of her house and closed the door behind her, and cool spring breeze blew through her quills.

She quickly made her way to Tails's workshop only to find she was the first one there, well besides Cream. Team members started filing through the door, sitting on couches, chairs, or leaning on walls. Finally Tails came out of his machine room with a happy face on.

"Guys, I bet you're wondering why I've called you all here today."

"Yeah, thanks to you I had to lug the Master Emerald all the way here." Knuckles interrupted

"_Anyways_, Sonic found someone who I was pretty sure we'd never see, or remember again. I know it sounds complicated-"

"You're darn right it is!"

"_Knuckles_, are you done?" Tails asked, and Knuckles nodded his head in response. "As I was saying, the only reason we just remembered certain events is because of one very important person, er, well_ hedgehog_ now has been reminded." Murmuring started to fill the room as confusion turned into understanding.

"That starts to explain the random flashbacks I've been getting lately." Rouge stated

"Same here." Amy agreed

"Well, you can thank her." Tails stepped aside and Sonic walked in with Elise hanging onto his arm. Another stage of confusion washed over everyone in the room, except Amy.

"Uhh, who is that?" Rouge asked

"It's me, Elise." All of a sudden, everyone in the room circled Elise, asking questions and giving hugs. All except Amy. She stood in the back awkwardly holding her arm. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She looked and saw Sonic grinning ear to ear looking down at her.

"Hey Ames," Amy blushed when she heard his nickname for her. "Aww, you're blushing."

She quickly crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "Sonic the Hedgehog, don't think I've forgiven you from earlier today, that was a long trek home." Sonic quickly moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry my one and only Rose," he quickly pecked her on the cheek ",forgive me now?" Amy's face just grew red as she turned around and playfully punched Sonic on the shoulder.

"You expect me to fall for the crap Sonic?" she asked.

"It usually works." Sonic and Amy shared a laugh and lasted until Elise made her way over to Sonic and Amy.

"Hey Amy, I haven't seen you since this morning." Elise cheerfully stated as she wrapped herself around Sonic. The smile on her face fell into a frown as she saw Sonic wrap his arm around Elise's waist.

"Sorry Ames, she just feels more comfortable this way." He shot Amy a wink, but she just rolled my eyes.

"Uhh, Sonic, where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Sonic's body stiffened and he looked down at Amy.

"Ames, she could stay with you, right?"

"Of course she could, I'm not one to turn down those in need." Elise smiled and hugged Amy then she went back and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Sonic!"

-Amy's POV-

Okay, it's one thing that she kissed him, and I'm fine with that. It's just the way Sonic held his cheek afterwards. Is he seriously crushing on her _too_? That's when I walked up to Sonic and kissed him on his other cheek. At least I got a blush from him. "See you later Sonic."

-Normal POV-

Sonic watched both girls walk off talking to each other like nothing happened. That's when Knuckles walked over to him and put one of his gloved hands on his shoulder.

"You just put yourself into a huge mess, you know that right." Sonic sighed and looked over to his closest friend and scowled.

"Don't you think I know?"


	4. The Test

Chapter 4

Amy and Elise were at Amy's house sitting on her bed. "So Elise, how was your day, do anything, interesting? Amy inquired, leaning towards the princess. Elise shifted around and started blushing.

"It was _amazing _today, I got to spend most of the day with Sonic." Amy sucked in her cheeks, then let out a smile.

"_Really_ now? Sonic is quite the charmer though." Amy looked down twirling her finger on her sheets. "I remember when her gave me a purple rose and told me he'd never leave me." Elise's face clearly showed signs of disdain.

"Amy, remember when we were in Soleanna talking about love." The princess looked down at Amy's sheets and looked worried.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"You do realize I was talking about Sonic, right?" Amy let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"Of course I did, after a while. I was so stupid not to realize it at the time." Amy continued to fiddle with the sheets on her bed as she let out a forced laugh, "I basically gave him away, and this is the entire reason we're in this situation. All of this because of my stupidity."

"Amy, what are we going to do. We both know Sonic's going to choose one of us, so let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, we'll each take turns spending an hour with Sonic. Maybe if he has time to experiment with both of us, he'll be able to choose easier." Amy nodded her head in agreement at Elise's statement.

"We shouldn't force Sonic to choose by crowding him, we should let him choose on his own." That night, Amy and Elise spent most of it talking about the 2 rules that applied to this test of Sonic's true feelings.

Rule #1: The other is not to intrude on the other's date/hangout by obviously spying on the date/hangout.

Rule #2: Don't break rule #1.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, not really much of a chapter, more like a filler to introduce the plot of the story. Remember to go to my profile page and vote on who Sonic should end up with, Amy Rose or Princess Elise. Each chapter I'll put what couple is in the lead. OR I could just ship off Amy and Elise. Actually, I ALMOST put an AmyXElise scene in here for laughs, but I scrapped it. I'll actually post it as a bonus chapter if you guys want me to after the story ends. See you next chapter!**

**~TheHedgieMaster**


	5. Girl's Day Out

Amy Rose was walking down the streets of Station Square hoping she would run into our blue hero. She adjusted the strap on her purse and cupped her hand over her eyes to block the sun.

"Why is this hedgehog always so hard to track down just when you need or want him the most?" Amy sighed as she walked into a small, casual restaurant. Amy and Elise agreed to meet there for the day so they could go shopping for the brunette. Tails decided to run tests on Elise before they went out to make sure she was healthy, so Amy and Elise decided to meet in one of restaurants near the mall.

Amy sat down in a booth in front of a window and flipped through the menu.

'_Hmmm, so many choices. Speaking of choices, I wonder when Sonic will make his.' _

The rose placed her hand on her cheek and slumped in her seat. "I shouldn't be worrying about this now, not only is it rude, but I'll just worry myself to pieces thinking about it." At that moment, Elise walked into the cafe scanning the room for Amy. The rose raised her hand sheepishly and called Elise over to her booth. Elise's ears perked up, and she looked in Amy's direction. She quickly rushed to Amy's booth and sat down happily.

"I can't wait to spend the day with you Amy." Elise grabbed Amy's hands and gave them a soft squeeze. "I just hope Sonic doesn't come in the way of our friendship." Amy gave Elise a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands back.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be happy with his decision." The two hedgehogs ordered their food and talked as they were waiting.

* * *

><p>After the two hedgehog ate, they walked over to the nearest shopping center.<p>

"So Elise, where should we start first?" Amy scanned the different stores and her eyes landed on a store perfect for the princess. "Come on, I think I found the perfect store for you!" The rose quickly grabbed the brunette's hand and rushed through the thick crowds.

"Eh, Amy?" Elise nervously peeked from behind a changing room curtain. Amy came into the fitting room holding a ton of clothes for Elise and herself.

"Yeah Elise?

"Are you sure this is good for me?" Elise stepped out of the changing room in a strapless white sundress with hints of blue underneath the bust that stopped at her knees. On her feet she sported white sandals.

"E-Elise, you look so pretty!" Amy pushed the girl back into the changing room. "Change back into your regular clothes, because I believe we found what we're looking for."


	6. Chapter 6

Amy Rose was walking down the streets of Station Square hoping she would run into our blue hero. She adjusted the strap on her purse and cupped her hand over her eyes to block the sun.

"Why is this hedgehog always so hard to track down just when you need or want him the most?" Amy sighed as she walked into a small, casual restaurant. Amy and Elise agreed to meet there for the day so they could go shopping for the brunette. Tails decided to run tests on Elise before they went out to make sure she was healthy, so Amy and Elise decided to meet in one of restaurants near the mall.

Amy sat down in a booth in front of a window and flipped through the menu.

'_Hmmm, so many choices. Speaking of choices, I wonder when Sonic will make his.' _

The rose placed her hand on her cheek and slumped in her seat. "I shouldn't be worrying about this now, not only is it rude, but I'll just worry myself to pieces thinking about it." At that moment, Elise walked into the cafe scanning the room for Amy. The rose raised her hand sheepishly and called Elise over to her booth. Elise's ears perked up, and she looked in Amy's direction. She quickly rushed to Amy's booth and sat down happily.

"I can't wait to spend the day with you Amy." Elise grabbed Amy's hands and gave them a soft squeeze. "I just hope Sonic doesn't come in the way of our friendship." Amy gave Elise a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands back.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll be happy with his decision." The two hedgehogs ordered their food and talked as they were waiting.

* * *

><p>After the two hedgehog ate, they walked over to the nearest shopping center.<p>

"So Elise, where should we start first?" Amy scanned the different stores and her eyes landed on a store perfect for the princess. "Come on, I think I found the perfect store for you!" The rose quickly grabbed the brunette's hand and rushed through the thick crowds.

"Eh, Amy?" Elise nervously peeked from behind a changing room curtain. Amy came into the fitting room holding a ton of clothes for Elise and herself.

"Yeah Elise?

"Are you sure this is good for me?" Elise stepped out of the changing room in a strapless white sundress with hints of blue underneath the bust that stopped at her knees. On her feet she sported white sandals.

"E-Elise, you look so pretty!" Amy pushed the girl back into the changing room. "Change back into your regular clothes, because I believe we found what we're looking for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know I've neglected this story, but life, ya know? Since tomorrow is my last day of school, I'll have time to write more. Well...up until the time band camp starts, because I am in marching band. I promise I'll try to update more of my stories over time**

**Hedgie out**


End file.
